1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a method for establishing an adaptive mobile cluster network to increase the efficiency of data transmission.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The art of global system for mobile communications is to set several fixed base stations to form a cell around the base station. Every mobile device in the cell can communicate with other device through the base station.
In the conventional “Mobile mesh ad-hoc networking”, as U.S. Pat. No. 6,879,574 disclosure, if a mobile node makes an connection request, non-trunk node have to link trunk node and then backbone domain through access domain to form mobile mesh ad-hoc networking. Besides the fixed infrastructures are necessary for the mobile mesh ad-hoc networking, in which the only the mobile nodes are moveable. There are some shortcomings: it is rather inefficient for data transmission and lack of flexibility due to the fixed infrastructure.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for establishing adaptive mobile cluster network to solve the problems above.